


Damian, the baby assassin, Dupain-Cheng

by PawsitivelyMiraculous



Series: Damian Dupain-Cheng [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Fluff, I´ll tag as I go, MariBat, Marinette adopts Damian, Mominette AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsitivelyMiraculous/pseuds/PawsitivelyMiraculous
Summary: (This is the full fic for "It´s called rescuing not kidnapping")If there was one thing Marinette learned from hawkmoth's rule all those years ago is to expect the unexpected.Unexpected things happen at the most unexpected timesLike becoming a superheroine after helping an old man cross the street…… or kidnapping the heir of the league of assassins during her morning shift.Though in Marinette's defense it was more rescuing than kidnapping. Since it was The League of Assassins.~~~~~~~~~~Marinette adopts Damian, The only problem is that Damian does not want to be adopted. Can Marinette give Damian the childhood he never would have  gotten if he´d stayed in the league?
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne
Series: Damian Dupain-Cheng [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827580
Comments: 140
Kudos: 805





	1. The Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy!  
> So this was supposed to be a one shot but I have no self control so it is going to be a full fic. There is not much plot but plenty fluff.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

If there was one thing Marinette learned from hawkmoth's rule all those years ago is to expect the unexpected.

Unexpected things happen at the most unexpected times 

Like becoming a superheroine after helping an old man cross the street…

… or kidnapping the heir of the league of assassins during her morning shift.

Though in Marinette's defense it was more  _ rescuing _ than  _ kidnapping _ . Since it was  _ The _ League of Assassins 

So yeah, rescuing…. Not kidnapping 

Marinette's closest friends liked to joke that the Dupain-Cheng family had a habit of adopting people to the point that would make Bruce, the serial adopter, Wayne shudder. 

And well Marinette couldn't exactly say they were wrong. 

After all, most of them had been adopted at some point into the family.

And also there was a child sleeping in her living room.

~♡~♡~♡~

When Adrien announced that he'd sold the  _ AGRESTE _ company bought a coffee shop everyone thought he was kidding. Especially since he'd once joked that he needed to work at a coffee shop to find true love after reading too many fanfics.

But there they were, eight months later, working at the " _ Miraculous Café _ ".

And although all the members of the current Miraculous team had their respective jobs, everyone found some time to help out at the café. 

Like Marinette, who had become a part-time worker and the main pastry provider. She made sure to make every customer feel cared for and was the reason why they hadn't gone broke long ago

On that certain day, Luka was working at the shop, he had come back from tour and was tasked with making the coffee. While Adrien rang up the orders and Marinette walked from table to table taking said orders, making sure the customers were satisfied, and chatting with the regulars.

It seemed like a normal day.

Until the bell rang, announcing the arrival of two rather  _ peculiar  _ people.

A beautiful woman and a boy, a child, about eight or nine years old.

From the moment they walked in Marinette had started to feel uneasy. She knew something was wrong. Call it instinct, guardian, or otherwise.

To anyone else they probably looked perfectly normal. Just a mother having breakfast with her son at a café. What they didn't see was the calculating look the woman had as she looked around the room. One that was replicated by the little boy. 

His eyes scanned the room taking every single detail. Noting every single entrance, exit, and window. A habit Marinette herself had picked up after becoming a superhero. It was unsettling since the kid looked like he was freaking eight years old.

Another thing that was making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up was their aura.

While training to become Guardian, Marinette had learned to see people's aura. This came in handy when determining whether a person was a friend or a foe. 

And though she tried not to judge people by their aura. Something was definitely wrong with theirs.

It was dark and corrupted. Marinette felt shivers run up her spine as she desperately hoped she was wrong... 

But Marinette had a hutch that they were from the League of Assassins.

Then all her suspicions were confirmed when she overheard the woman talk to the kid. As she listened to their hushed whispers Marinette felt her stomach drop.

_...the league...Ra's…oh no _

It was horrible. Their conversation was making Marinette feel queasy. Marinette couldn't even begin to fathom what the poor kid had been through.

Another child’s innocence lost to a villain. 

_ She had to do something. _

Marinette sprinted towards the counter, throwing an apologetic look at the startled customers while grabbing both Adrien and Luka by their hoods and dragging them to the back of the shop.

Then she slammed the door and turned on her two, very confused, best friends, and whispered "The league is here!" her eyes wide in a mix of unbelief and a hint of fear.

"Who?" Adrien asked, brows furrowed. He glanced at Luka, who looked just as puzzled.

"The league of assassins!" Marinette exclaimed, pacing frantically. "I don't think they are here for the miraculous though." She mumbled as if trying to reassure herself. "Master Fu made a truce with Ra's in hopes of preserving the balance and I doubt they would break it," Marinette said, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Then turned to the boys "Right?"

"Uh well I have no idea what you're talking about, I mean Fu didn't tell us much about them, but like you said. They are probably not trying to get the Miraculous. It was probably just a coincidence." Adrien said. 

Marinette nodded.  _ Yeah, that makes sense,  _ she thought. But something was still bothering her. The child. The thought of a child being forced to work for an evil organization of assassins made her skin crawl.

Seeing a flash of utter disgust cross Marinette's face Adrien asked "Maribug, what's wrong?"

"Well, it's probably nothing but-" Marinette hesitated.

"Marinette, something is clearly bothering you. You can tell us." Luka reassured her.

"There's a child. Talia, Ra's daughter, is here with a child who is probably her son, so he is the heir," Marinette explained. "The poor kid is like eight years old!" Marinette cried. "We cannot let the league turn him into some sort of assassin! Who knows what he's been through!"

Marinette watched as all the color drained from Adrien's face then he let out a growl, slamming his clenched fist against the wall.

Luka and Marinette shared a look. They both knew what he was thinking.

Six years ago, right before they defeated Hawk Moth, Chat's identity had been compromised. Hawk Moth had learned that his own son was the one he had been fighting for over three years.

Did that stop him though?

Not at all.

Instead, he went as far as to threaten Marinette's future if he didn't betray Ladybug and take her Miraculous. 

So the thought of an evil parent forcing their child into evil made Adrien's blood boil.

"Please Maribug," Adrien begged. "Tell me you have a plan"

"Wait," Luka said. "Are we actually going to… kidnap him?" The other two turned to glare at him. Luka put his hands up. "Okay, okay sheesh I'm just saying!"

"Well," Marinette started. "I have a plan, but you may not like it." She said, with a slight smirk.

Adrien gulped.

~♡~♡~♡~

Marinette was right. He did not like the plan one bit.

The plan was to distract the customers by having Luka play his latest song from tour. While the crowd was busy recording the performance, Adrien was to grab the child and sprint to Marinette's apartment that was a few blocks away from the café.

This proved to be a rather difficult task since the child  _ did not _ want to get kidnapped, and he had an  _ alarming _ amount of weapons on him.

Meanwhile, Marinette calmly sat across from the woman and said. "Good morning Talia," she smiled sweetly. "I am the Guardian of the miraculous." 

Talia looked surprised. Surely, a girl this young couldn't be the Guardian right? She had to be bluffing. Yet, Talia could clearly see the Ladybug miraculous on her ears.

Marinette continued "I will not allow you to use a child as some sort of weapon for the league." Talia narrowed her eyes, it was clear she wasn't going to leave without a fight so Marinette continued. "If you try to find and or contact Damian again I will personally have Plagg completely disintegrate the league of assassins understood?"

Talia sat back and let the threat sink in. The stakes were too high. She knew this, it would be foolish to go against a Guardian.

So, without saying a word, Talia stood up and walked away. Just as Luka finished his song. 

~♡~♡~♡~

Back at Marinette's apartment, Adrien was trying to figure out what to do with the child. The whole way home he had been kicking and screaming, all while explaining in detail what Adrien's death would be like.

Oh, and he bit him. He literally bit him.

Adrian was starting to regret, well  _ everything _ . Evil parents or not. The child was a demon who was probably going to haunt him in his nightmares.

After what seemed like an eternity they finally made it home, and Adrien had somehow managed to keep his limbs intact.

After attempting to break everything in the Dupain-Cheng household, Adrien had no choice but to knock the little demon out. Using a method Marinette would most likely  _ not _ approve of.

Then he threw him on the chaise and anxiously waited for the cavalry to come for he had sent an emergency message via the miraculous group chat. 

One by one the members of the miraculous team arrived. 

~♡~♡~♡~

After Talia's departure, the rest of their customers headed to work. Marinette and Luka closed the shop and rushed to Marinette's apartment. 

Marinette threw the door open, bracing herself for the chaos that was undoubtedly waiting on the other side.

The first thing she noticed was Damian curled up on her chaise. The mere sight made Marinette's heart melt. She had no doubt that he would be ready to attack the moment he woke up, but she silently swore to herself that she was going to do everything possible, so he would not feel the need to be on guard at all times.

She swore to make him feel safe. 

The second thing she noticed was the mess. All around, there were vases shattered in the floor. Broken picture frames. A ripped pillow.

_ What happened here? _

It didn't matter though because the third thing she noticed was the disapproving looks the Miraculous gang was throwing her way.

Whoops.

As soon as Marinette walked in Chloe grabbed her by the wrist. "I can't believe this." She muttered, dragging her to the nearest room. The rest of the Miraculous team at their tail.

Once the door was closed, Chloe crossed arms and screeched. "Marinette Dupain-cheng we've talked about this!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Marinette said, innocently.

"Don’t play dumb with me Dupain-cheng! You know exactly what I'm talking about." Chloe said.

Marinette opened her mouth to defend herself but Chloe cut her off. "You can't just go around adopting people as you please!"

"You didn't seem to be against it when my parents took you in!" Marinette countered.

Chloe blinked. "Well, you can't make this into a habit!" She exclaimed, pointing at the closed door. "Children have parents!"

"Well, Damian's mother shouldn't even be allowed to be a mother" Marinette insisted. At Chloe's dubious look she sighed. "Damian really needs a loving family okay? He Needs. A. Normal. Childhood."

Chloe shook her head and facepalmed. "It doesn't mean you can just commit kidnapping whenever you see a child!"

"It isn't kidnapping! I saved Damian from the League of Assassins! Even Adrien agreed with me!" Marinette exclaimed.

Chloe threw her hands up. "You're impossible!"

"Wait," Kagami interrupted. "The league of assassins?"

"Yup," Marinette said. "Didn't Adrien tell you?" She asked.

Kagami shook her head. "No, all he said was that the kid bit him."

Marinette snorted. "The crybaby," she muttered. 

Adrien let out an offended gasp, and opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by a loud noise coming from the living room. He stood up. "I'll go check it out." He said and walked away.

"Holy crap! Where the hell did you get that? I thought I took all your weapons!" They heard Adrien exclaim followed by a yelp.

Concerned, they walked outside. They froze as they took in the scene in front of them.

Adrien was there laying on the floor looking at them helplessly. All while being pinned down by a very,  _ very _ , angry child holding a katana.

~♡~♡~♡~

_ Bonus  _

Kagami: Hold on, if Talia is supposed to be some dangerous and ruthless assassin then how are we not dead.

Chloe: Yeah Maribug. I'm  _ so _ interested to hear how you got the big bad wolf to back off.

Marinette *mumbling*: I may or may not have threatened to cataclysm the league.

Everyone: YOU DID WHAT?!?


	2. The Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, so Damian has to make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick disclaimer: I don't know anything about swords, or fighting. I know I should do more research, and I do for most things, but I don't think even google could handle such a specific search (Because I don't know how to ask normal questions) So… I'm sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Out of all the people present, not a single one could properly explain how Marinette managed to properly disarm the demon child.

Not even Damian himself.

One minute he was ready to kill. Quick and clean just like his mother had taught him, and yet when he raised his arm... the katana had disappeared from his hand.

Damian looked up and saw the woman he'd seen at the coffee shop twirl the weapon on her hand and then lazily leaned on it as if it were a cane. Then she gave Damian a sly grin as she watched him grimace as he thought about the damage she was doing to his most prized possession.

Then said "Yeah, I'm afraid I can't let you do that." She motioned at his arm that had been previously holding the katana and then to the man on the floor." The blood will leave a nasty stain on the carpet."

The man sputtered indignantly. Leaving Damian very confused. Who were these people? 

He needed answers  _ now _ _. _

Damian stood up and looked the woman. "Who are you? What have you done to Mother?" When she didn't answer Damian lunged at her, ripping the katana from her hands then holding it against her neck. "Answer me!" He demanded.

Unfazed the woman replied, "My name is Marinette Dupain-cheng and-" 

She was cut off by a blonde woman who stood by her. "And she just kidnapped you." She deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

That only seemed to aggravate him more, making him bring the sword closer to her neck so that it was lightly grazing her skin. 

Now Marinette wasn't tall, but she was significantly taller than Damian which meant he had to stand on the tip of his toes to reach her neck.

And for some reason the blonde who had brought him there found that fact very amusing. 

"Oh my gosh, he's so smol!" He choked out between laughs. "I mean, don't get me wrong he's terrifying when he's trying to kill you, but look at him! He has to stand on his tippy-toes!" Then he turned to him, still laughing. "Sorry kid, I know you are some scary assassin, demon child but you can't honestly expect me to be intimidated by someone who can't reach Maribug's neck. I mean she's already tiny and-"

Adrien didn't get to finish that sentence because now an enraged demon child was swinging at him. " _ How dare you! _ " He screamed.

"Woah there kid," a man with electric blue hair came up to him from behind making him spin and swing his way. The man easily dodged the swing, and then used Damian's momentum from the swing to swipe his legs and make him fall. This caught Damian off guard, being too blinded with rage to notice. Then the man then kicked the katana from his hand, and snatched it up once it hit the floor.

Damian tried to charge at him, but Marinette stopped him. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, she said, "I know you're confused Damian, but fighting us isn't going to get you the answers you're looking for." He tried to pull away, but her grip tightened. "If we can sit down then I'll explain everything to you okay?"

Seeing that there was no other option, Damian sighed and sat down on the chaise.

"Awesome!" Marinette chirped. "So like I was saying, I'm Marinette" she said with a smile.

Then looked over at the blonde woman who said "Name's Chloe, and that dork over there is Adrien" she pointed at the other blonde in the room. 

And then the man with the blue hair said, "I'm Luka and… where is Kagami?" They all looked around the room for their fencer friend.

"Now that I think about it, she wasn't here during the fight. Otherwise, she would have stepped in." Adrien mused.

So Chloe stood up and said, "I'll call her, while you all talk to the kid. I need to check my makeup anyway." 

Marinette nodded and turned back to Damian, "So, about your mother…" she grimaced, "I'm sorry Damian, but she..." Marinette paused. How could she tell this kid that his mother had basically abandoned him?

Noticing her discomfort, Luka took over "Sorry man, but your ma is probably on her way back to the league"

_ What? _

"You're lying!" Damian growled. His mother wouldn't leave him. He was the heir! They needed him!

But all the three adults did was bow down their heads in shame. Marinette felt especially guilty since it was technically her fault.

"I'm so sorry Damian," Marinette whispered, once again placing her hand on his shoulder. Damian wanted nothing more than to rip it off, but he just sat there,  _ frozen _ . "But as the guardian of the miraculous I couldn't stand back and-" Damian tuned her out. The words  _ abandoned _ and  _ left behind _ echoed in his mind.

How could mother leave him behind? 

No, no, no

He wasn't supposed to feel. It shouldn't matter that his mother left him. He was stronger than that. 

Still, he couldn't help but feel betrayed, hurt, and well  _ heartbroken _ .

His mother had not even tried to fight for him. She turned her back and left without a word. He wasn't there, but Damian knew he was right. None of them would be standing if Talia al Ghul had fought them.

But the pain subsided to make a way for rage. 

Everything was their fault.

He didn't need a weapon.

_ Damian was going to make them pay. _

But then he paused as he recalled what Marinette had said. She was the guardian of the miraculous. Which meant that she probably had all the Miraculous hidden somewhere in the very apartment he was currently sitting at.

His grandfather had always raged about "the old man with the magical jewelry". The magical jewelry that Ra's had tried to get his hands on but was stopped by the god of destruction. 

If Marinette claimed she was the new Guardian then it meant that the old guardian had died. The old man with hundreds of years of experience and wisdom left the miraculous in the hands of a young woman. 

And now that young woman was asking him if he had any non-assassin relatives he could live with or if he wanted to stay with her. Her eyes were big and hopeful.

She wanted him to stay with her. Which would make it easier to get the miraculous box, get vengeance, then go back to the league and finally make his mother proud.

It was admittedly the kind of thing his mother would do. Normally he wouldn't have the patience, but it  _ would _ work.

So Damian looked at Marinette, who was still waiting for his response, and said "I suppose I may reside with you for the time being." 

Marinette clapped in glee. "Great!" She exclaimed cheerfully. Then she stood up and looked around the room. "Now, where did Chloe go?"

~♡~♡~♡~

It took about four hours for Marinette's pesky friends to leave. Apparently, Adrien thought that their missing friends had been abducted by aliens or something. So until they managed to track them down, the blonde refused to let them out of the room.

It was ridiculous. 

And because of the way Damian had reacted to being kidnapped, no one trusted him to  _ not _ attack Marinette as soon as they left. 

And Damian couldn't really tell them his plan, so they stayed until Marinette kicked them out. 

While Marinette bid farewell to Luka and Adrien, Damian had to physically stop himself from taking advantage of her turned back and grabbing the closest knife and putting it to good use. It was a butter knife, but he could make it work.

So, Damian had to admit their concerns for their little bluenette friend weren't completely unfounded. 

But it seemed like Marinette  _ could _ take care of herself since it was like she had eyes on the back of her head. The moment he merely glanced at the knife Marinette whispered, "Don't even think about it." Using an annoying sing-songy tone. Making him want to lunge for it even more.

But he couldn't be reckless.

And for about two weeks he achieved that. 

Even after Marinette told him about the rules he had to follow. They were honestly pathetic in comparison to the rules they had at the league of assassins, but it still ticked Damian off how Marinette thought she even had the right to set rules.

She even went as far as to set him up a room while asking about his favorite color and other ridiculous things like posters and decor.

It was almost as if Marinette was trying to treat him like her own child and Damian wasn't having any of it.

So he wasted no time reminding her that A.) She was not his mother and B.) she had technically kidnapped him, so she had no right to treat him like her child.

To that she would simply laugh and ruffle his hair. Ruffle his hair! The nerve! She would even call him "her grumpy cat" which would only make his frown deepen and glare harden. 

The woman was insane. He was the heir of the league of assassins! She should fear him!

So Damian decided he was done. He was not going to tolerate another so called "boop" to the nose.

After all he had said he would play  _ along _ , but he never said anything about playing  _ nice _ . 

~♡~♡~♡~

**Bonus:**

**Marinette** : Do you like to read? 'Cause we could get a bookcase for that corner over there. Then pick up some books.

**Marinette** *dodges from the incoming lampshade*

**Marinette** : Uh, I'll take that as a no then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it's been two weeks... oops.  
> I'm trying to organize my schedule, so I have more time to write. Hopefully, I'll post the next chapter sooner.
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> I hope you liked it! 💕


	3. The near death experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian is a difficult child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!   
> So first I wanted to let you know that updates take about two weeks because English is not my first language so it takes me awhile to make sure I don't mess something up. 
> 
> ALSO, ages. I tried to do my research and the math but I ended up with a headache so this is what I ended up with. I'm no DC expert so if there is a problem with this or the fic at all please let me know.  
> Ages:  
> Damian~ 9  
> Tim~ 14 ish  
> Jason~ 16-17  
> Dick~ 21-22  
> Marinette and the gang are in their late twenties.  
> Bruce is his mid to late thirties???  
> (Keep in mind this may be brucinette in the future.)

Marinette watched as a frightened woman scurried away from The Miraculous Café. Every so often she would glance over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being chased by a demon. 

Or well Damian, to be precise.

Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose, she could feel a headache coming. It was the fifth time that week that Damian had scared away a customer.

It was Wednesday. 

Marinette had pretty much given up on trying to get Damian to stop. All Damian would do after being reprimanded was smirk and walk away to traumatize even more customers. Marinette had also given up on chasing after the customer and apologizing on behalf of "her son." Her apology hadn't gone over so well the last time she tried.

So instead she just shook her head and walked over to the counter where Adrien was standing, with his arm crossed and glaring daggers at her.

"Marinette, sis, I love you. More than anything. You know that." He started, his voice pleading. "But that demonic child of yours is going to take us out of business!" Adrien exclaimed.

Marinette groaned, burying her head onto her hand. "I'm so sorry Adrien, I- I'll try to talk to him again"

"Whole lot that did last time." He snapped, though he looked ashamed of doing so. Marinette couldn't really blame him. Things were starting to get out of control.

Marinette sighed. "Yeah, I think it's time I enroll him in school. Maybe interacting with other children will help him adjust."

Adrien snorted, "Sure, that, or he breaks a kid's nose on his first day." He joked. "Anyways, all that I ask is that he doesn't scare off more customers. I need the money to pay bills" He concluded, patting Marinette's shoulder and started to walk away.

Marinette laughed, "Adrien, you're a freaking millionaire! You don't even pay your own bills!" She called after him. Trying to lighten the mood

Adrien simply looked over his shoulder and whispered, "Doesn't mean I don't need this place." Making Marinette feel worse.

~♡~♡~♡~

The moment Marinette took in Damian she knew it was not going to be easy. He was a child who grew up learning how to kill. It was horrible, but Damian didn't know better.

And with each passing day, Marinette could see Damian get more desperate to go back. 

Back to the only home or family he had ever known. 

_ If you could even call them that _ , Marinette thought darkly.

Still, Damian may have agreed to stay with her, but Marinette knew it wasn't for free.

She didn't know what Damian was plotting, but she would have to be blind not to see that every time Damian had the chance to escape, or quite frankly  _ kill her. _ Damian seemed to stop himself.

A behavior completely contradictory to when Damian first arrived. Which made her, the woman who tried to see the best in everyone and was too optimistic for her own good, suspicious.

Marinette really wanted to know what had caused the change.

And she got answers a few days later when she went out to buy groceries. 

Marinette had forgotten her phone and ran back to get it when she heard noises coming from her room. She peeked in and saw Damian rummaging through her closet. That's when it all clicked into place.

The Miracle Box. Damian was looking for the miracle box. 

Marinette felt so stupid for not realizing it sooner.

That night, Marinette grabbed the box from its hiding place and took it to Adrien's house, knowing that he would keep it safe for the time needed.

The problem was that Damian didn't know that it was gone. Every day he would try to make Marinette extremely annoyed in hopes that she would storm out of the house, leaving him alone, so that he would be free to look for the box.

Unfortunately for him, it never worked. No matter what he did. After all, it wasn't the first time someone had tried to make her life a living hell. Marinette had become a pro at shaking things off with a smile and continuing on with her day. 

It made Damian extremely frustrated. After nearly a month of trying to find the stupid box he decided that with or without the box, he needed to get out of there.

~♡~♡~♡~

Marinette was no stranger to death. She had seen people die, whether it was because of fire, water, or a very angry guy who loved pigeons. She had seen people give their last breath, then come back to life a glimpse

_ She _ had also been in plenty of situations where her own life was at risk. 

But never nearly as many times as she did in the months that followed.

Whether it was in a more silent way like poison, or just outright attacking Marinette from behind with a knife. It seemed like Damian had given up on trying to find the box and moved on to try to get rid of  _ her _ so that he could go back to the league.

Marinette was tempted to introduce Damian to the concept of  _ simply running away from home _ . No killing necessary.

But Damian was determined. He was not going to stop until Marinette was laid on the floor, with her unseeing eyes semi-opened and her hands were stone-cold.

It wasn't even just her, her friends had their lives at risk as well.

And after the fifteenth phone call with Kagami, whose food smelled suspiciously too much like almonds  _ again _ , Marinette put her broom down and sat on a table. She couldn't finish sweeping the café later. She needed to do something about the situation.

It wasn't just the fact that Marinette and her team had to look over their shoulder at all times that made her feel helpless.

It was how  _ guarded _ Damian was even though he had been living with her for nearly three months.  _ That _ made her feel completely useless. 

She had made a promise to protect him and eventually make him feel comfortable enough that he'll feel safe to be around her.

But she could even hold him in her arms at night when she heard him wake up screaming.

So, Marinette decided it was time for plan Z.

Was it the worst idea she had ever had? Yes, definitely. Even worse than all the plans she had to come up with when her lucky charm provided her with things like a bouncy ball.

Marinette enrolled Damian into school. 

She didn't even know what she was hoping for with this.

A miracle maybe?

Either way, It didn't happen.

Apparently Adrien was a psychic, not even thirty minutes after Marinette dropped Damian off, a teacher called her asking to pick Damian up because he had punched the boy who had the unfortunate task of welcoming him.

That was the last straw.

Marinette could feel herself on the verge of a mental break-down.

She picked Damian up and could feel herself go in autopilot. She stopped by the café to pick up her things, then drove to the apartment where she ran to her room and slammed the door. Not once looking at Damian.

Something she would probably come to regret later, but at that moment she didn't care. 

She needed to talk to someone. Neither Adrien nor Chloe were a good option since they weren't very happy with Damian, or her for that matter, at the moment. ( There was an incident involving Chloe's hair and a throwing knife, but we don't need to get into that right now)

There was also Kagami. Marinette loved that girl to pieces but being the daughter of Tomeo Tsurugi took its toll on understanding human emotions.

So, she dialed Luka's number.

He answered after the second ring. "Hey Melody, how are you doin'?" 

Instead of responding she let out a sob. Immediately, Luka grew worried. "What happened? Do you need me to go over there?" Luka sounded panicked. Marinette heard rustling in the background. "Never mind, I'll be there in five."

Marinette was about to protest, but Luka had already hung up. 

A few minutes later she heard a knock outside. Marinette walked out of her room to go open the door. She noticed that Damian was nowhere in sight.

The moment she opened the door she was greeted by a crushing hug from Luka. 

That's when Marinette lost it. "What do I do Luka?" She cried.

Without answering, Luka rubbed her back soothingly and guided her to her room. Closing the door behind him, Luka gathered Marinette in his arms and listened to her as she broke down in tears and grieved over her supposed failure at trying to give Damian a better home and told him how guilty she felt that her failure was affecting those close to her.

It went on for two hours, Luka did his best to try to console her. Every once in a while strumming his guitar which always seemed to help Marinette calm down.

Both Marinette and Luka were completely unaware of the young boy whose ear was pressed against the door.

~♡~♡~♡~

**Bonus:**

**Marinette:** Ma'am I am so sorry, I am not sure what my son said to you but-

**Traumatized customer *interrupts*:** Oh don't worry, honey. Here.

**Traumatized customer *shakily takes out a business card out of her purse ***

**Traumatized customer:** It's our family therapist's number. He's great with children.

**  
**Traumatized customer *under her breath*:** I just might go to talk to him myself this afternoon. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this!  
> Love y'all! 💕


	4. The turning point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***IMPORTANT***  
> 1\. I probably should have mentioned this before but I'm breaking this off into arcs so the next chapter will be the last chapter of this arc. The reason why it says that they will be 6 chapters is because I will make an announcement when I post the next arc so those who get notified when this updates can know.
> 
> 2\. Although I tried to update earlier, I decided that two weeks it's how long it takes me to write and there's no point in trying to speed up the process. However, as a reader I know how hard it is to follow along with a story when you are reading multiple fics at the same time so at the beginning of each chapter I'll add a little recap of what has happened so far.  
> If you have an issue with this or have any questions please let me know.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**So, recap** **Marinette kidnapped/adopted Damian after seeing him with Talia in the Miraculous Cafe. She gives him the choice between staying with her or a non assassin relative. He chooses to stay in hopes of stealing the miracle box, but since that didn't work he lashed out and tried to kill Marinette and her friends repeatedly. This makes Marinette doubt in herself because she feels guilty about the whole situation.**

Not a word, not a glance. _Absolutely nothing_. 

From the moment Marinette picked him up from the horrid school she had sent him to, she had completely ignored Damian.

Not that it bothered him, not at all, He just found it… intriguing.

And when Damian heard sobs coming from Marinette's room he figured something may have happened to her. Perhaps a family member died? That would explain her behavior. 

Well, it didn't matter anyway. It was none of his business, not to mention that he didn't care, so he stayed in his room to clean his katana.

Damian then heard Marinette open the front door. It was most likely one of her friends paying their condolences, _the perfect opportunity to attack now that their guard was down._

But even he had to admit that it would be extremely insensitive and petty to use Marinette's anguish as a way to get his revenge.

Plus, he was Damian Al-Ghul, he didn't need to take advantage of when she was at her lowest point to attack, he was perfectly capable of doing this while Marinette at her "best".

So, Damian continued with his task. 

Unfortunately, Marinette's apartment had ridiculously thin walls, meaning that Damian could hear Marinette's wails coming from the room across his.

And although he tried to ignore them he was getting more irritated by the second. So with an annoyed huff, Damian stood up to close his door in hopes of muting the sound, but then stopped halfway when he heard something that caught his attention. 

"Why am I such a failure Luka?" He heard Marinette ask. "Damian hates me! It's been three months! And he still doesn't trust me!" She cried.

So, she had been crying because of him?

_Interesting_ , he thought, _and also quite_ _pathetic_.

Still, curiosity got the best of him. 

Damian silently walked closer towards the closed door cursing at himself with each step. "This is so stupid," he muttered, while lightly leaning closer to the door.

"You should see him at night, Luka." Marinette continued between sobs. "He wakes up screaming and thrashing and what do I do?" I sit there uselessly outside his door until he falls asleep again! How incompetent can I be?" 

Damian didn't know she did that, he didn't even know she was aware of his nightmares. Though if he were being honest he actually felt touched that she cared enough to make sure to want to make sure he was alright.

Wait, no. He thought it was repulsive, yes that's it. Caring for others is a liability, as his mother had always told him. Which could only mean that Marinette was an idiot, but he already knew that.

Right? 

After more whimpers, Damian heard Marinette say. "You remember that first day? I just- if you could have seen him that first day when he was asleep on the chaise. He looked so troubled like he wanted to sleep peacefully but even asleep he knew he couldn't let his guard down. Does that make sense?" Damian heard Luka hum in confirmation.

It didn't make sense though. Of course, he couldn't let his guard down. It is reckless to do so. That had been a lesson he had learned the hard way. 

So why did she find this fact so surprising?

_Because she's an idiot_ , his brain supplied. 

But maybe it wasn't idiocy. Perhaps that's what life is like for those outside of the league.

For a fleeting moment, Damian wondered what life would be like if he didn't have to look over his shoulder. If he could just let his guard down, and not have to worry about achieving the impossible in order to make his mother and grandfather proud. If he could-

_NO!_

That life was for the weak! _His_ life was for the mighty, and he needed to go back. If he stayed any longer it would give the chance to let Marinette mess with his head, and Damian would not allow that.

Vengeance was quickly forgotten as Damian fled back to his room. He grabbed his katana and his already prepared bag with his most important belongings.

And without looking back, Damian ran out the door.

~♡~♡~♡~

Damian's vision blurred as he stopped to catch his breath even though he knew it was completely unnecessary, but if he passed out from exhaustion then he would not be able to make it back to the league.

Or at least that's what he told himself because if he was being honest, he was just trying to put an end to the racing thoughts his treacherous mind was coming up with. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was making a big mistake by running away as he recalled all the little things Marinette had done for him during the past three months. 

He remembered one night when he was acting like a brat, complaining about some customer he had seen at the café and Marinette had shut him up by placing a piece of chocolate in his mouth. 

Normally he would say how sugar was incredibly unhealthy and disgusting, but he actually loved the way that chocolate melted in his mouth. 

He didn't even have to ask for more because Marinette immediately whipped up a batch of chocolate croissants that Damian had to admit were heavenly.

Marinette had also given him back his favorite katana after seeing how much it meant to him. Despite him initially using it to threaten customers and other random people on the street.

Damian reflected on the time when Marinette had caught him looking at a flyer for an animal rescue that he had found. She asked him if he wanted to go and maybe adopt an animal. Damian declined that offer although he had come to really regret that decision. 

At the time Damian had thought she was trying to win him over, but Damian had to admit wasn't logical given the fact that no one in their right mind would be willing to acquire another mouth to feed unless they genuinely wanted to. 

Unless they genuinely cared...

NO!

Marinette did not care about him. Perhaps she did initially, but judging by what had been said before he fled left, Marinette probably wanted to leave him at the league's doorstep in fucking wrapping paper and a big red bow tied to his head.

Which meant that he could either go back to the league, back to his mother who in retrospect probably just used him as a tool or weapon and already made a clone of him now that he was no longer at her disposal.

Or he could swallow his pride and go back to Marinette and beg for forgiveness or something in hopes of preventing Marinette from taking Damian back to the league herself. 

Then again, he could also live alone in the streets. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, he didn't need anyone else. He could even keep a stray as a companion.

But before that idea could take root, Damian saw someone running towards him. It was Marinette, with her eyes red and puffy and her hair all messy. 

She stopped in front of him, and immediately began to check over him for any injuries.

"Are you okay?" She asked frantically. "I was so worried when I saw you were gone! I thought they took you and-" Marinette paused to take a deep breath. After finally seeing that he was completely unharmed she let a sigh of relief. 

Damian stiffened when Marinette wrapped her arms around him. Hugs… were not something he was very used to.

Sensing his uncomfortableness, she quickly jumped back and apologized, then she exclaimed "Damian what the hell were you thinking running away like that?" Placing a hand on her hip she waited for his response. 

"I heard you wailing pathetically and it was honestly quite irritating, so I decided to leave before you became even more pitiful," he explained. There's no way he was actually going to tell her the truth. He was not going to let her know how much she had messed with his head.

However, Marinette raised her eyebrow, concern quickly forgotten, and said, "Really?" She smirked, looking slightly amused. "Then how come I found you?"

Damian didn't know how to respond to that. He apparently didn't need to because Marinette grinned, ruffling his hair, and leaned over to whisper to his ear, "Don't worry, _mon petit oiseau,_ I know you would miss me _so_ much that it stopped you from leaving." She said teasingly.

Damian pulled back and glared at her, "I most definitely would not. If anything I would miss your exquisite pastries but I'm certain I can find those elsewhere." 

Marinette laughed, "Keep telling that to yourself." Damian scoffed. 

Marinette booped him in the nose. "Now, come on. Those croissants aren't going to bake themselves."

Together they walked down the street. Every so often Marinette would look over her shoulder. Occasionally catching a glimpse of a shadow, but she could investigate later. For now, she was going to take her son home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an idiot, I forgot to actually add the recap, but it's there now so....
> 
> Hope y'all have a wonderful day.


	5. The... Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo everyone! I'm... somewhat alive. I'm so sorry this took so long to update. Welp, I can't believe that this is the end of the first arc. Thank you guys so much for your support.I wouldn't have been able to get this far without all of you. I'm so excited for what's to come. Also Tysm Greenqueen2001 for beta reading this!

**So, recap**

**Marinette kidnapped/adopted Damian after seeing him with Talia in the Miraculous Café. She gives him the choice between staying with her or a non assassin relative. He chooses to stay in hopes of stealing the miracle box, but since that didn’t work he lashed out and tried to kill Marinette and her friends repeatedly. This makes Marinette doubt in herself because she feels guilty about the whole situation. After hearing Marinette cry, Damian runs away confused at the whole situation, but he didn't get far before realizing that he was actually okay with the idea of Marinette becoming his mother. Marinette finds him and they go home.**

After that, Damian began to feel more comfortable around Marinette. 

Their dynamic changed. No longer was Damian desperately trying to escape, and now that the walls he had built had almost completely crumbled Marinette began to learn more about the boy she considered her son.

For example, she learned that he liked art. 

The moment she found out she ran to her favorite craft store and bought all sorts of things ranging from paints and canvases to a couple of sketch books and a variety of pencils.

Damian, of course, tried to tell her how unnecessary it was. 

But Marinette ignored him.

She cleared a corner of her studio where she kept all of her sewing machines and the commissions she was working on, and set up the new supplies.

The two could be found on most afternoons peacefully sketching and painting in that room while munching on the leftover pastries from the cafe.

Another regular activity was to go out to various places to get inspiration for said projects. Whether it was an outdoors market, or a quaint town bordering Paris, Marinette loved to show Damian all her favorite places to visit whenever she needed inspiration.

She loved to see how his brow furrowed in concentration as he sketched. How he used his natural ability to pick up on little details and used it to make beautiful pieces of art.

And of course being the proud mom she was, Marinette hung up all the paintings all around the house, despite Damian's protests. She even taped some of his sketches on her side of the "Creative Room", as Marinette liked to call it, to use as inspiration for her designs. 

Damian also continued to go to school. It took a lot of macarons and begging to let the principal of the school allow Damian to go back, and it only happened once they agreed to a reasonable punishment.

To Damian's confusion, Marinette was rather relieved at how difficult it had been to convince them. 

It was reassuring to know that the faculty in the school she chose was willing to address the issue instead of turning a blind eye to someone with enough money like they had done when she had been in school.

Also, there was a new addition to the family.

Since seeing Damian look at a flyer of the animal shelter with interest, Marinette suspected that he liked animals more than he was willing to admit.

This was confirmed when she arrived home and found Damian trying to lure a dog out from under his bed.

Marinette obviously allowed Damian to keep the dog and almost burst into tears when for the first time, Damian called her "mom"

Together, they managed to get the dog to come out from where he had been hiding. The poor thing looked so frightened, and kept shying away when they got too close.

Marinette sang a soft lullaby that her mother had taught her hoping that it would help the dog calm down, and it did. 

Hesitantly, he walked closer to Damian and eventually let him pet him.

"You're a little survivor aren't you?" Marinette whispered. Looking at the dog who was now falling asleep in Damian's gentle embrace.

A small smile graced Damian's face. "Naji. We must name him Naji" He murmured, taking Marinette by surprise. "It means 'survivor' in arabic. Naji has experienced a lot of difficulties, but yet he survived them all and he has now found his home." He explained.

Marinette didn't think he was only referring to the dog.

~♡~♡~♡~

Marinette paced nervously around the living room as she waited for it to be time to pick Damian up from school.

The reason she was so nervous was because she was hoping to ask Damian if he was okay with being adopted by her.

She had to pull some strings but after waiting for a long time she had finally gotten the permission she needed to legally adopt Damian.

The only question was if he was going to accept.

Naji walked over to her and laid at her feet making Marinette stop dead in her tracks. 

Despite being skittish around them, Naji had an uncanny ability to know when either Damian or Marinette was upset. He would usually try to sit near them and eventually he would allow one of them to pet him gently.

It was adorable if Marinette did say so herself.

Naturally, Marinette sat on the ground and patiently waited for Naji to approach her. Meanwhile, she closed her eyes and made herself relax.

It was all going to be okay. If Damian didn't like the idea then that would be fine. It wouldn't change her love for him and hopefully the proposal wouldn't make him draw back to himself.

Naji sat on her lap as she continued to calm herself down.

Finally, Marinette glanced at her watch and saw that it was time to pick Damian up. Giving Naji one final pat, she stood up and got her keys.

The pep talk she had just given herself had become a sort of mantra for her. 

When Marinette arrived at Damian's school, she noticed that Damian was with another kid his age. Damian looked somewhat bored as the boy talked.

Nonetheless, Marinette could only feel pride as Damian continued to listen to the boy.

Taking notice of her, Damian excused himself and walked to the car.

"So, I see you made a new friend." Marinette said after exchanging greetings. She was unable to keep a teasing tone out of her voice.

Damian frowned, "I was merely tolerating his presence. I would hardly call that a friendship." 

"Yeah, sure. Keep telling that to yourself honey." Marinette replied with a grin. "Anyways, how was school today?"

Marinette listened to him as he told her what he had done throughout the day. When he was done Damian noticed that they were going the wrong way. He told her as much.

"You're right  _ mon petit oiseau _ " Marinette sighed as she pulled over. "Damian, I have something important to talk to you about." 

Damian looked at her, a hint of worry seeped into his eyes. "Is there something wrong, Maman?" 

Marinette's heart swelled at the name, it gave her the confidence she needed for what she was going to say next. 

"Damian, I love you as my own son. That- that's what you are to me… my son." Damian's concern grew as tears started to roll down Marinette's cheeks. "And I don't care for technicalities or anything," she continued, grabbing Damian's hands between her own. "But… I would like to legally adopt you."

~♡~♡~♡~

Damian could only stare at Marinette in shock.

Being legally adopted by her was something he had never actually considered. He knew how complicated that would be, but if she was asking then… maybe it was possible? 

He thought about what it would mean. Perhaps he could change his last name and leave behind his grandfather's legacy behind for once and for all. 

Damian didn't think he would ever be able to escape the league. For most of his life he didn't even want to. But Marinette had cared for him more than his own family had. 

It would be incredibly stupid not to accept. So with that in mind, Damian made up his mind.

"I… I am not opposed to this idea Maman." Relief flooded Marinette's features "Though I must ask how you managed to make it possible?"

Marinette choked out a small laugh. "Let's just say I'm very persuasive and I have friends in high places."

Yeah, that made sense. 

Their time in the courthouse passed by in a blur. When they walked out Damian felt... lighter. Like a weight had been lifted off from his shoulders.

This was his new beginning. Damian felt relieved because he had no doubt that with Marinette's guidance he would be able to right the wrongs he had committed. 

He no longer had to fend for his own because someone was going to be there for him. To protect him.

To love him.

And for the first time in his life Damian felt safe. 

Past Damian would probably be ashamed of that, but now? Now only felt joy. 

Because he was no longer Damian Al-ghul. 

He was Damian Dupain-Cheng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone recognize the "It's called rescuing not kidnapping" stuff? haha  
> Anyway,  
> Love y'all 💕💕💕


End file.
